That One Night
by Kalynnn
Summary: It's a oneshot songfic to Aly and AJ's 'In A Second'. Totally Pheely! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


A/n- It's a oneshot to Aly & AJ's wonderful song 'In A Second'. Total Pheely Fluffy goodness! Cookies for reviews! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I DONT OWN PHIL OF THE FUTURE, OR ALY AND AJ'S SONG 'In A Second'. I just dont. Yes,I included the song in the story. I am in no way trying to say I own it. It's totally theirs.

**That One Night  
**_By: HurricaneWriter_

Phil Diffy sat outside on the patio of his home. He gazed up at the stars, wondering where she was. He wondered what she was doing this very moment.

_Don't know where you are_

_Wish I just could be near you_

He wondered if she felt the same way he did. Or maybe, if he was foolish for feeling this way.

_I would sail oceans,_

_To get a glimpse of how you feel._

Here he was, stuck in the twenty-first century, with a crush on his best friend, who in reality was born a hundred and something years before he was. How much more pathetic could he get? True she was beautiful, smart, and amazing. He was stuck between time and love, and that's not a pleasant place to be.

_You're all the things I'm looking for_

_Everything and so much more_

In his eyes, Keely Teslow was a dream come true. She was worth so much more than he thought he deserved.

_What I think, you are just perfect_

_Could it be that I am worth it?_

Suddenly, he heard the sliding door open, and he spun around to see who it was. None other than Keely Teslow, in the flesh, was standing right behind him.

"Hey Phil!" she said, in her usual cheerful way. "Your mom said you were out here, sorry to bug you."

"You couldn't bug me if you tried!" Phil laughed, knowing those words were more true than she'd ever get a chance to know. "What's up, Keel?"

_Is this thing an open door, walk right through to something more_

_You and Me_

_My life would change in a second. In a second_

"I just thought I'd come hang out," she said. "That alright?"

Keely bit her bottom lip, wondering if he could tell something more important than that had brought her over to his house tonight.

"More than alright!" Phil supplied, patting the patio chair beside him. "Have a seat!"

Keely sat down and looked up at the stars. "Wow Phil, it's so nice out tonight," she said carefully, in fear of spilling out all her thoughts.

_Don't know how you feel_

_You seem to keep it to yourself_

"I know," he said, smiling. 'Only because you're here.' He was tempted to say.

The battle between time and love has been going on for a long time. Chances are it will stay that way. If only Phil had been born right here in Pickford, in Keely's century. If only…Phil was tired of the 'if onlys'.

_Would you climb mountains_

_To show me this is something real_

_You're all the things I'm looking for_

_Everything and so much more_

The awkward silence continued, until Keely spoke up

"Look, a shooting star!" She pointed up to the sky smiling brightly, as if all her troubles were solved. "Close your eyes and make a wish Phil!"

Phil obeyed, and shut his eyes tightly. He wished long and hard, and when he finally opened his eyes, Keely was looking right at him. She blushed and averted her eyes to the ground.

"I made my wish," Phil sighed longingly. Suddenly, he was filled with curiosity.

_What I think you are just perfect_

_Could it be that I am worth it?_

_Is this thing an open door? Walk right through to something more_

"Keel, what did you wish for?" he asked, smiling wryly.

"If I tell you it won't come true," she laughed. Phil loved her laugh.

_You and Me_

_My life would change in a second_

_In a second_

"What if you gave me a hint?" he asked her. "I'll give you a hint to mine, too."

Keely looked nervous. "Well, okay," she said slowly. "But only if you go first." She was proud of herself for coming up with that on the spot.

"Oh alright," Phil was smiling for real now. "My hint is…that I didn't wish that I could go home."

"Does that actually count?" Keely laughed. "I mean, are you actually allowed to say something you _didn't_ wish for."

Phil shifted in his seat. "Well, it was a hint, wasn't it?"

_Could it be, could it be_

_You and Me, You and Me_

_Do I see, do I see_

_Clearly_

"I guess so," Keely said, pausing for a second to think of a hint. "My hint, is that it had something to do with you."

Phil grinned. "Something good, or something bad? I mean, you didn't wish I'd fall down a ditch or something?" he laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure it's something good," Keely said, laughing at his comment.

Phil got up and went out in the yard. "Come here Keel!" he said, lying down in the grass. "You can see the stars better."

Keely followed, and took the spot next to him. "You're right," she smiled, looking up.

_What I think, you are just perfect_

_Could it be that I am worth it_

_Is this thing an open door, walk right through to something more_

"What if I said, I could make both our wishes come true? Assuming of course, I guessed yours correctly," he was getting a little more nervous now. He sat up so he was on his knees, and she followed suit.

"I would say go for it!" she said, "Especially if you guessed my wish."

This was it, the big moment. He could choose to let time win the battle, or he could help love prevail. He smiled, immediately deciding. He leaned over and gave Keely a gentle kiss.

"Wow," Keely said stunned, pulling away. "How in the world did you guess?"

_What I think, you are just perfect_

_Could it be, that I am worth it_

_Is this thing an open door, walk right through to something more_

_You and me_

_My life would change in a second. In a second._

A/n- There you go. Thanks so much for reading! PLEASE PLEASE leave me a review, good or bad!


End file.
